


"Did you forget your bags?

by RubyofRaven



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Funny, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Humor, Machines, Questions, Vegetables, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyofRaven/pseuds/RubyofRaven
Summary: No one should ever dare touch Sokka's meat... or ask too many questions...





	"Did you forget your bags?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little one-shot I found in a journal from who knows when (probably from my middle school days). Therefore, I thought, because it's half-way decent and funny, why not type it up, with a few tweaks, and leave it at that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender because, well, I don't...

"Did you forget your bags?" the check-out machine asked.

"No," Sokka stomped his foot in irritation, "I did not forget them. Why would I? I wouldn't leave all my meat behind!" He hugged the grocery bag protectively to his chest, as if he though the offensive machine might take it away from him.

After several seconds of glaring at the thing, the machine staying eerily silent, he shifted the bag in his arms so that he once again carried it by it straps. He went to pocket his wallet that he'd gotten out to pay when:

"Did you forget your bags?"

The young man violently flinched, eyebrow twitching. "Really?!"

"Did you forget your bags?"

"That's it!" He waggled a finger at it. "If you don't shut up right now-"

"Sokka!" came his sister's voice. His head snapped in her direction as she came over, coming to stop before him with hands on her hips. "Chill," she told him.

He glared at her, standing in those stupid UGG boots like she was the older sibling and not him. "Katara, this machine-!" He pointed an accusing finger at it. "It's-"

"Sokka," she exasperatedly stated, cutting him off with a roll of her eyes. "I don't care what the machine did, just make sure you have all our bags. People are staring." She looked around worriedly, stopping to smile flirtatiously at the young cashier in charge of all the self-checkout machines. Her big blue eyes batted flirtatiously at 'Haru', the name-tag read, while the young man smiled sheepishly back, rubbing his neck.

Sokka did his best to look as menacing as possible holding a grocery bag full of meat,  _and vegetables-_ which he guesses are important to note as well ( _to some people.._.).

Katara caught his eye. "Stop it," she hissed at him, whacking him in the stomach, prompting her brother to lose all the air he'd sucked in to puff out his chest.

He coughed. "But-"

"Did you forget your bags?"

The meat-lover slowly turned back to the machine, a fire in his eyes. "This is war," he menacingly whispered.

"Sokka?" his sister's concerned voice sounded far away to him as he reached into his bag. "Sokka, what-?!"

He let out a war cry.

"Sokka!"

And so the beating began.

"Take that! And this, you hunk of metal!"

_Bam! Whack! Bam!_

"Sokka-!"

_Bam! Whack! Bam!_

"That's right you giant waste of space!"

_Bam! Bam!_

"Sokka! Stop-!"

_Whack! Whack!_

"The Attendant has been called for assistance."

_Bam! Whack! Whack!_

"Not so smug now, are you?!"

_Whack! Bam! Whack! Bam!_

"Annoying, isn't it?!"

A loud clearing of the throat sounded.

Sokka froze, cucumber high above his head. It was broken in half, held together only by the plastic connecting it to the other half by a thin strand.

The store manager, 'Long Feng' his name-tag read, stood to his right, backed by other workers in green, arms crossed, glaring.

Katara stepped in front of her older brother. "I'm so sorry. My brother, he's-um... Well, he's... um... special?" she tried, with an innocent, nervous smile.

The manager and his followers didn't look convinced.

She sighed, dropping the act. "I guess I can safely assume we're banned from this store now, huh?"

The manager didn't so much as blink.

"Come on, Sokka." She grabbed her brother by the arm to get him to drop his ridiculous pose he was still holding. Her brother let her pull him a ways away before shaking off her grip to turn back to the check-out machine, making an 'I'm-watching-you' gesture with his hand, glaring.

Katara didn't turn around. "Thanks for getting us kicked out of yet  _another_  grocery store," his sister grumbled, bypassing Haru, in her anger, without so much as a glance.

The young man frowned at her retreating form.

Sokka, passing by the young man not long after, pushed the broken cucumber to the long-haired teen's chest. "Here you go, buddy." He then made his way to the sliding doors that marked the exit, which his sister had already exited through. Before he crossed the threshold, however, he turned to the rest of the store and it's gathered staff, holding up his bag to declare, "My meat!" triumphantly before marching out of the store and to his angry sister waiting in the parking lot.

Katara was not happy.

Sokka ate only vegetables that night.


End file.
